Stupid Cupid
by CookyyMonsterr
Summary: Massie Block is a 24 year old girl who lives off her parents money and matchmakes as a hobby. Massie tries to setup each and every one of her friends with their 'perfect' match. What could go wrong ?  MASSINGTON !
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

**

* * *

**

Alicia Rivera fanned herself with a white Japanese fan, as she searched for her best friend. She was late, as always. Alicia rolled her chocolate colored eyes, this was Melanie Block's wedding, and her best friend had the rings. The lawn Alicia was sitting on was filled with New York's and some of America's best and richest.

"Where is she?" Skye Abeley asked, she was Alicia's best friend's sister who was currently six months pregnant and happily married for three years now.

"I have no idea." Alicia bit her bottom, full, red, lip.

"Auntie Melanie is freaking out up there." Skye shook her head and shoved a hand into her Coach Poppy bag, pulling out a Luna bar. Being pregnant really did mean that all you thought about was food, so much for fitting into size 2 jeans.

Alicia rubbed her head, her best friend was now twenty minutes late, how could the person who setup the couple, abandon them on their wedding day? Alicia would never know, she was more of the careless type and didn't have the focus to match make.

The sound of tires screeching were heard, and Alicia bent over to look past the pristine gates of the back lawn of the Ritz Carlton in New York, New York. She put a hand to her heart when she saw a gleaming yellow Porsche pull up, a girl throw her keys at a valet and then get out of the car.

Alicia smirked, her best friend was none other than, Massie Jillian Block, matchmaking extraordinaire.

* * *

Massie ran straight across the petal coated aisle of her aunt Melanie's wedding. She held her dress up as she ran, and immediately stopped, holding out the boxes in her hand. Her aunt and her soon-to-be uncle smiled at her thankfully, and Massie moved aside, leaning against a pillar surrounding the pavilion on which the couple was standing.

Ah, love, it was the thing that drove the world, and made it spin, well at least in Massie's opinion. She of course had been the one to introduce her aunt and her aunt's fiance. She had set them up purposely one day at the Westchester country club, the two had been dating since Massie was nineteen, and it was about time they got married. Her soon-to-be uncle was an ex-Colonel who was extremely serious, but that balanced her aunt's hyperactive personality, which was why they were perfect together.

When had Massie's matchmaking career taken off you ask? That's like asking Vera Wang when she started loving fashion. Massie's matchmaking career had budded from elementary school playground tag buddy setups, to interfering, fixing and creating high school relationships.

After the bride and groom kissed everyone moved towards the table for the reception, and Alicia walked over to Massie.

"Lovely isn't it." Massie smiled.

"It's brilliant." Alicia smiled back.

"I was of course, in charge of it all." Massie bragged and Alicia laughed.

"Aren't you always." The two girls linked arms and went to a circular table for the family and close friends of the bride and groom.

"Massie darling, would you like to start the toasts?" Melanie, no longer Block, but now Hurley, asked her dearest niece.

"Of course!" Massie stood up and clinked her sterling silver spoon to her clear, crystal glass.

She loved the sunny and bright atmosphere of the day, it would bring out her fabulous outfit and her beautiful features, especially the flicker in her amber eyes. When the attention of the audience had been captivated, Massie started, "When I first introduced these two I just knew that they would be a great match, and honestly now that their together I know that they're more than great, they're perfect." Massie beamed at her aunt and her aunt's new husband. The crowd cheered and Massie sat down, that was all that needed to be said.

Massie continued to observe the new couple when Josh Hotz, the oh so annoying odd ball of the Elite of Westchester offered to make a toast. When Josh got up he spilt nearly all his drink on a platinum blonde with cornflower blue eyes that looked sincere when she apologized, what was a girl like that doing here? Massie watched her as Josh tried to wipe the sparkling cider off of her cheap dress, he only ended up spilling more, which caused Alicia to snicker. Massie's eyes lit up, that girl and Josh would make the cutest couple...

"At least he's not wetting himself anymore." Alicia commented, Massie laughed, Josh was hers and Alicia's favorite walking joke.

"Who's that?" Massie bent over, and pointed at the blonde, Alicia always knew everything about everyone.

"That's Claire Lyons, her parents sent her over to New York to get over her longtime boyfriend, who's a total nerd." Alicia whispered.

Massie smiled devilishly, perfect, just perfect.

Josh finally stopped spilling on Claire, which was when the whole cup was empty, and stood up. "I-I-I would like to make a toast to Massie, Massie Block. This is all her idea and well she did this whole thing, she also introduced the couple." Josh rambled on and on and Massie felt her face burn up, Josh was such a doofus.

"Look who's got a crush on Mah-Seeee!" Alicia whisper teased.

"Massie I also wanted to tell you in front of everyone tha-" The rain that was forecasted the night before started to fall. "Massie! Massie!" Josh yelled as Massie started to run into the building like everyone else now was doing.

"Oh just give it up man." Chris Plovert, one of their friends, yelled, running behind everyone else, and Josh sighed while Massie smiled and looked up to the sky thanking god.

"I love my life." Massie said to herself, running into the hotel.

* * *

_Heyhey! So this story is about Massie, of course :) its based off of the book Emma by Jane Austen, but will have tons of differences! One being that its the Clique characters! I will be writing this with the help of LaughyyTaffy. Anyways, in this story, Claire will just have moved to New York and Skye will be Massie's sister and will be married to Chris Abeley(we needed a sister so yeaah...) and you'll find out the reason to why Massie's aunts last name is now Hurley later! also this is supposed to be kind of comedic so ENJOY! :) REVIEW!_


	2. The Lawyer

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

Massie stared up at the ceiling in her very large bedroom, in her parents enormous Westchester mansion. She smiled happily, thoughts of ways to set up Josh and the new girl that Massie had seen four days ago, Claire, whirring in her mind. She turned over to the side and squealed, her matchmaking skills were the best, at least Massie thought so. She sighed, smiled and then shut her eyes.

_Ping_

Massie turned to her other side.

_Ping_

Massie shook her beautiful shiny, chestnut hair, her eyes still closed.

_Ping_

Massie groaned.

_Ping_

Massie's eyelids, that covered her dazzling, amber eyes, flew open.

_Ping_

Massie shot up and put her feet into her UGG cutoff boots that she wore at home.

_Ping_

Massie walked towards her balcony and threw open both the glass doors.

_"OW!"_

Massie screeched. "Derr-ick!" She whined.

"Oops, sorry." Derrick Harrington responded from the huge front lawn of Massie's house.

"It's three thirty in the morning, what are you doing throwing rocks at my window?" Massie yelled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just thought I'd stop by." Derrick shrugged and then smirked. Massie rolled her eyes, she absolutely hated her neighbor, son of her father's best friend, and her brother-in-law's cousin.

"Are you stupid or what Harrington? Who 'stops by' in the middle of the night?" Massie and Derrick were like to connecting fuses, they needed each other but at the same time they were filled with electricity; they could be best friends or worst enemies, whatever the moment called for. Currently, at least to Massie, they were enemies.

"Technically, Mass, it's the morning." Derrick responded. "Are you going to let me in or not?"

"Let me think...not!" Massie said, leaning forward on the railing. "And why are you dressed like..._that_?" Massie scrunched up her perfectly shaped, porcelain, button nose at Derrick's Armani suit and tie.

"I'm dressed like 'this' because unlike some people I have a job." Derrick responded, haughtily.

"Ah," Massie said, as if everything made sense. "Lucky me, I've been blessed with a visit by Mr. Derrick Harrington, a guy who plays dress up by wearing a suit and tie, at three thirty in the morning to go to his hotshot law firm." Massie said sarcastically.

"Why yes, and I've been blessed with a charming conversation with Sleeping Beauty, who has no job to get to in the morning and sleeps in until one in the afternoon every day, and then acts like she has somewhere to be." Derrick shot back, his cockiness evident in his tone.

"Shut up Harrington." Massie said, offended.

"I'd be blessed if you did the same, Block." Derrick's smile grew to a full out grin.

"You're such an a-"

"Derrick! Oh my! How have you been? What are you doing standing out in the cold like that? Massie, let the poor boy in and get him something to eat!" Kendra Block rambled while she and William Block stood on the balcony next to Massie's, glaring sternly at her.

"That's no way to treat guests." William Block added.

Massie rolled her eyes for the second time that night, "Guest? He practically lives here!" Massie threw up her arms as she walked away to go let _poor_, Derrick in. She scoffed, 'poor'? As if, he was rolling in his own money from his successful, yet young, law firm, and his father's money from his business. Massie opened the door and let in the devil for about the billionth time in her life.

* * *

Derrick smiled at Massie in an exaggerated manner as she led him into the family's large kitchen. He recalled that Inez, the family housekeeper was off for the week, which was great for him because now Massie would have to work to make him food.

"What do you want?" Massie asked, narrowing her eyes in warning.

"Hmm..." Derrick wondered, Massie put a hand on her perfect hip, annoyed. "HMMM..." Derrick said louder, Massie looked up to the ceiling in budding anger. "HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM..." Derrick said louder, which resulted in Massie hitting him.

"Just give me an answer or I'm going back to bed." Massie threatened, as if her going back to sleep was the end of the world.

"How about some pasta...and soup...and salad...and bread sticks... and-"

"I'll make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Massie declared nonchalantly, already cutting off the crust of a bread slice.

"Alright, I guess I can lower my standards, just for you." Derrick's response was coated with mock sincerity. Massie only stuck her tongue out at him, and he obliged by sticking out his own and reaching for a piece of crust, which he stuck in his mouth. "Find any new projects while I was gone?" Derrick inquired, mouth full, as he referred to Massie's matchmaking hobby that he had never approved of.

"As a matter of fact yes, and what are you even doing here? Auntie's wedding was _four_ days ago." Derrick smirked as he watched Massie slap peanut butter onto a slice of bread.

"Was it now?" Derrick said, as if he were pretending to be amazed by the antics of a five year old child.

"Yes, it was, and it was very rude of you to not show up." Massie continued to spread the brown cream.

"I thought you said you didn't want me there?" He raised a caramel eyebrow and tried to hold back his infamous smirk.

"And I thought you said you weren't dumb," Massie thrust the sandwich at Derrick and flicked off the lights of the kitchen, throwing Derrick a sarcastically sweet smile before turning on her UGG clad heel, tying her silk robe together, and walking up the oak steps of her mansion.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want me to read you a bedtime story before you go to bed?" He questioned, Massie walked back to the kitchen and held up her middle finger.

"Is that a good enough answer?" She turned, then pushed her shiny hair behind her, scoffed, and walked away.

Derrick laughed, Massie was too much.

* * *

_Alrightyyyy that was more of a intro chapter :) just to like introduce massies&derricks relationship, sorry that it's not that long! the next chapter will totally be the real start of the story and will for sure be longer! we're hoping to have it out some time this week! luhvvv yaaaah&thanks for the reviews! :) _

_reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww!_

_-LaughyyTaffyy&CookyyMonsterr. =]_


End file.
